Home
by ThatsNoMoon
Summary: Han and Leia are confronted with reality, denial and seperations. Takes place before COPL. Rated M for later chapters. Please review. Hope you like it.
1. Home again

This is my idea of the relationship between Han and Leia after the battle of CORUSCANT and before the courtship of princess Leia.

I don't know where exactly this is heading, but I have some ideas for a few chapters.

Please review and feel free to correct my grammar, because I'm no native speaker.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. May the Force be with him.

**Chapter One:** Home again

Slowly the shuttle neared the landing site on the capital planet Coruscant. It was the last shuttle flight for today. All fleet members, who were allowed for holidays had left before. As a good commanding officer, general Han Solo left with the last few soldiers.

He got impatient. He had been away for too long now. After four months of patrolling the hyperroutes between the main planets of the core, he couldn't wait to see Leia again. They had a terrible year. After their glorious victory over the imperial troops on Coruscant and uncounted other battles, their lives were supposed to become more, well, normal. Instead, Han was sent to different mission during the last 12 months and he was able to live on Coruscant for not more than three weeks. Now, he was looking forward to see his love and to get some weeks of holidays with a lot of sleep.

The landing was very rough and Han made a mental note to let his shuttle pilots train a lot more often. As the shuttle opened, Han left it and realized that there was nobody to great him. The other soldiers were greeted by their families or friend. He wished them a good time and left the landing site. He was disappointed that Leia didn't made it here, but she has prepared him, that she has little time these days. He decided to try it at her office. On his way there, he yawned a few times. He was more tired than he had expected. The last weeks were full of sleepless nights because of alerts, controlling of ships and some attacks from imperial groups. He had been full alert the whole time and the responsibility for the fleet had done its part to his exhaustion.

He reached the corridor and went directly into Leia's office. He almost crushed into her. She steadied herself from her surprise and recognized him. The stuff she was holding fell down and she jumped into his arms. Han caught her and as she was holding him close, he whirled her around. He sat her down and their met for a hungry kiss. As they separated, Leia said "Han, I've missed you so much, welcome home!" He smiled at her "I'm more than happy to be back!" They kissed again and their bodies were pressed together. Somebody behind them cleared his throat. "I am very sorry to interrupt you, but princess, the meeting is supposed to start in five minutes." General Carlist Rieekan stood behind them and smiled apologizing. "Welcome back, general Solo, I understand you just made it back?" he asked. Han nodded, while Leia started to collect her documents and papers from the floor. "Yeah, I just wanted to .. . aah report about the mission." He said. "Sure, I've seen it that way," Rieekan grinned. Leia started to apologize to Han "Han, I have to.. " "It's okay Leia, I understand it. I will go to my place and catch some sleep. Call me, when you're finished, no matter how late, k?" he whispered at her and while giving her a small peck, he shoved her into the direction of general Rieekan. She smiled at him and answered "I will do that, promised." With that she waved a goodbye and joined Rieekan.

Han watched them leave and sighed. He turned around and found a human at the other side of the corridor staring at him. As this stranger saw Han looking at him he turned a bit too quick and hurried to the next elevator. Han stood there, alone in this white corridor full of offices for diplomats. The dismissing look of the stranger had shown him, that everything was like it was four months ago. The upper-class still seemed not to accept his relationship with Leia. 'So, welcome _home_, Solo.' He thought and started his way to his apartment to wait for Leia's call.


	2. Politics

I know the first chapter was very short. Here is the second. Hope you like it.

**Chapter two:** Politics

Leia was distracted. She had prepared this meeting very accurate, but seeing Han had thrown her off balance. She had seen this tired eyes. She just wanted to get over with this meeting and see him without disturbances. She was relieved that it was Carlist Rieekan, who had interrupted them. She had forgotten herself for a moment. Her fatherly friend was one of the few people who never had said something against their relationship. He even seemed to like Han. Leia had never been brave enough to ask him about it, because she was afraid of a negative answer, so she kept quiet.

The ithorian ambassador complained about a passage of the trade agreement which was the topic of the today's meeting. The discussion about it started all over again. Leia, annoyed by two hours of arguing, got a headache. She knew, she should intervene and explain the background of this especial passage, but she said nothing. Carlist Rieekan and Mon Mothma jumped in and after the ambassador had understood and accepted the facts, Mon Mothma called for a short break. The room emptied fast.

"Leia, is everything in order?" Mon Mothma stood behind her.

"Yes, I just got a bad headache. I'm sorry, I will concentrate a bit more. I know how important this is." Leia answered and cursed herself for being this abstracted.

Mon Mothma nodded to her and as one of her assistants asked for her attention, she left Leia and went to the next corner of the room, to speak uninterrupted.

A voice next to her asked her whispering "Is it possible, that this headache has something to do with a certain general who just came home today?" Carlist, who was seated right beside her, eyed her thoughtful.

"I honestly don't know. I've done so much work to prepare this meeting, but I can't forget how tired he had looked. I have never seen him this way. I am really worried. And yes I know I have to concentrate on this meeting. I am sorry, Carlist." she answered him whispering, too.

He smiled "Don't worry about this meeting. In my opinion this going well enough, but I recognized too, that general Solo did look very exhausted. There had been a lot of missions for him lately."

Leia couldn't deny it. Han was sent through half of the galaxy and back during the last months. Though she was deep in her thoughts, she felt that somebody was looking at her. She scanned the room and found Mon Mothma and her assistant staring at her, apparently talking about her. She sighed 'What is this about again?' she asked herself. Mon Mothma nodded at her assistant and her expression was very serious. The assistant left the room and the participants of the meeting came back into the room. Leia wished herself far away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After three more hours of discussing, arguing and finally agreement the meeting seemed to come to an end. Leia had forced herself to concentrate and her headache had vanished as she got more comfortable with the topic and her diplomatic skills returned immediately. There was only one topic left.

"Finally, we seem to agree with the most important parts. Now lets talk about the security for the traders. The routes between the most important planets have to bee protected from the imperial danger and from pirates." Mon Mothma started the new discussing. Our fleet is very busy with holding the imperials at bay and it is unlikely that we can find enough battleships to protect the routes. We will need support doing this."

With that a new discussion started, until the ithorian expert for military questions informed them about the possibility to secure the routes with the ithorian fleet in exchange for a small group of New Republic ships to secure the main space harbor of Ithor. This was the time for Rieekan, who took the lead of the discussion.

Leia heard the words with one ear. The New Republic would be able to secure the harbor with a very small fleet, so everybody agreed. Mon Mothma beamed as she said " I'm very happy that we found an agreement. I believe, I have the perfect commander for our security fleet. He just came back from his last successful mission."

Leia's head shoot up and she stared at Mon Mothma. 'No, don't do this to him.' she pleaded at her in silence.

"You would be honored to be protected by one of our heroes of the alliance – general Han Solo will be over Ithor in six days" Mon Mothma said. The ithorian ambassador seemed to be honestly impressed and nodded his agreement with his huge head.

Finally, Mon Mothma summarized the facts of the evening and wished everybody a good night. Everybody raised to leave the room. Though she wished desperately this meeting to end, she sat on her chair still shocked by what she just had heard. A strong hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Leia. I didn't saw that coming." Carlist said "I'm not sure, who told her that he is already back, because his fleet was two days early. Will you tell him or do you prefer it done by official order?" He seemed honestly sad for her.

While she shot deadly looks at Mon Mothma, who was chatting with some of the representatives of the ithorian delegation, she shook her head. "No, thanks, I will tell him by myself. This isn't fair. He doesn't even have a full week at home to recreate" Leia complained.

"I know and I certainly don't understand this. I mean, of course we are still lacking of good commanders since so many died during the war, but there has to be someone who has the ability to protect a tiny harbor. This is certainly not a mission for general Solo. I will talk about it with Mon Mothma tomorrow. This is a military decision and I hope, she will agree with me. Nonetheless, Leia you have to tell him about the possibility. It would not be fair otherwise." he smiled openly at her.

Leia felt the urge to embrace that man, who had become her dearest friend and father figure since Alderaan was blown up. With all the politicians in the room, this would not an option, but she laid a hand on his arm to thank him. "Thank you, Carlist, will we meet tomorrow morning at your office? We will have to finish the contract for signing."

He nodded "So, Leia, I think, you have a lot to do until this. You should not waste your with some old man. Have a nice evening, princess!" He said with a bow and turned to leave. Leia watched him go and wanted nothing more than ask him about his opinion. She felt like needing his agreement like she would have needed her fathers agreement if he was still alive. She decided to wait, because it was really late and she desperately wanted to see Han. She grabbed her stuff and turned towards the door.

"Leia, please wait a moment" she heard Mon Mothma's voice. She cursed soundless and turned to the chief of state.

"How can I help you?" she asked politely. "I wanted to leave. It was a long day and I will have to prepare the contract tomorrow morning"

"Oh Leia, you can't go now. Our ithorian friends had invited us for a celebration. It would be inappropriately to turn them down" she said matter-of-factly.

Leia closed her eyes. She knew about her duties and she hated it, if somebody, even the chief of state, felt determined to remind her. She fought down the urge to scream at the thought of Han waiting for her on his first evening at home. "Of course, you're right" she said instead – thanking silently her father for teaching her the best diplomatic skills.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Another two hours later, she left the bar, where the celebration took place. She had excused herself not without recognizing the really angry look on Mon Mothma's face. To hell, she thought, she just wanted to spend some time with Han. It was two in the morning and she hurried nonetheless to his apartment. She hoped, he had not tried to stay awake for her.

Leia reached his place and decided to let herself in. She opened the door with her key-card and went into the dark apartment. The door shut behind her and she stood in the middle of the room, giving her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The spartan living room was empty so she took the door to his bedroom. The door hissed open and she entered the room. The huge bed dominated the small room. She smiled as she saw Han on the bed.

Han laid on top of the covers on his back with one hand on his belly. He was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. The towel beneath the bed made clear that he had showered, only to fall asleep the moment he hit the bed. She sat on the bed, carefully not to wake him. She took her time to watch him sleep. He looked absolutely exhausted. She smiled as she memorized his face and body. She had missed him a lot more than she would admit.

After a while he raised and headed to the fresher. On her way she grabbed the fresh shirt laying on the chair next the bed. Showered and wearing his shirt, which reached to her knees, she went back into the bedroom. Han hadn't moved. She joined him on his bed. She slipped under the cover on her side. She resisted the urge to embrace him, to cuddle into him. She just wanted to let him sleep.

Leia sighed happy, only to be with him this near. She listened to his steady breathing until she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

...

This was chapter two. Please tell me what you think. I am not sure, if I am able to translate my (well German) ideas into a readable English text.


	3. Good morning!

So, chapter three is up.

Again: I owe nothing. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!

Thanks for the reviews! Now I have the courage to go on.

**Chapter Three: Good morning!**

Han woke up in his own bed for the first time in months. He held his eyes closed, because he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being at home. As he felt a move beside him, a smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and turned his head to take a look at the woman he loved.

Leia was still sound asleep. She had turned to him so he could watch her pretty face. She looked absolutely peaceful and relaxed. As always he was reminded to her youth while watching her sleep. When she was awake all the responsibilities and her worries about the problems of a government made her look a lot older – not less beauty – just older. While she sleeps she showed her real age.

He couldn't help himself any longer. He reached out and stroked her face. His fingers trailed from her eyebrow over her cheek to her mouth, which was slightly opened. His fingertips made a featherlight contact to her lips and with that her eyes flew open. As she recognized the source of the contact, she smiled sleepy at him. They just lay there in silence and looked at each other, completely comfortable with the company of the other. Han's hand played with a strand of her long hair.

After awhile Han whispered with a voice, rough from sleeping "Good morning, sleepy head!"

Leia stretched and yawned, before she answered smiling "Look, who's talking. You didn't even made it under the blanket yesterday!" she poked a finger at his chest to make her point perfectly clear.

Han grinned at her, as he caught her hand to stop her from poking him. "Okay, point taken, but I've waited for your call. Did something happen?" he asked a bit worried. It wasn't usual for her not to keep her promises.

She looked guilty as she answered "Mon Mothma made me participate in a celebration after the end of that meeting. It was way too late to call. I am really sorry, Han. I know, I promised, but I tried to make up by waking up here with you. What do you think, did this work?" she smiled at him as she still tried to free her hand from his firm grip.

He seemed to think about that, while he played with her hand. "Does waking up here includes something more?" he asked.

Leia grinned, knowing very well, where this was heading. "Well, let me think about it. Yes, I believe a breakfast is possible." she teased.

Her grin disappeared the moment he said "Okay, that will be enough for making up." and started to leave the bed.

She felt a bit offended and before she thought about it she said "Hey, is this your way of celebrate your return?"

He stopped and turned slowly. His face made perfectly clear that she got caught in his trap. "Well, her Highness, what exactly do you had in mind?" he asked while he climbed back into the bed.

She realized, that there was way out of this and she gave in. She could play this game as good as Han. Moving slowly into his direction, she said in a very sexy voice "I hoped for a appropriate greeting this morning.".

Though she blushed, his eyes darkened with desire and surprise by her directness. He laid down beside her, resting on one elbow. He slowly closed the distance between their faces. Their eyes locked and both were able to see the need in the others face. Instead of comment her statement he bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She reached up with one arm and pulled him down to her. Their kiss deepened, but still was full of love and caress.

Han's tongue trailed over her lips and she opened her mouth to let it in. His tongue slid slowly into her mouth and met hers for a long dance. After a while they had to separate because of the need for air. Their foreheads still touching and a bit breathless, Han asked "Appropriate enough?"

Leia smiled "No, not anywhere near enough!" with that she pulled him back down and their lips met for another more demanding kiss. Both got more and more aroused by the kisses and the near of the other. Han pressed his body into her slight form. Leia slid her arms down his back, gripped the hem of his tshirt and pulled it up. Their lips separated just enough to pull the tshirt over his head and toss it to the ground, then their lips met again with full need.

Leia's hand roamed over his back. She had missed him so much. She loved to feel his trained body under her hands. Her fingernails trailed slowly over his skin.

Han groaned into her mouth. His need for her grew. He had missed her – the more time he was away the more he had ached for her. While trail down with his kisses, he recognized the shirt she was wearing. He smiled "What do we have here, wearing my clothes, while you have dozens of closets with your own stuff? I can't approve. I'm afraid you have to strip this." he whispered into her ear, before taking her earlobe between his teeth. Leia moaned and turned her head to grant him better access. While kissing her, his hand started to open the buttons of the shirt. As he had opened the last one, he slid the fabric over her shoulders. He sat up a bit to admire her perfect body.

Except her slip, she was naked under the shirt. He hold his breath and marveled every inch of her body – her perfect skin, her small but full and desirable formed breasts, her slender hip and her flat belly. He loved every bit of her. He started kissing every inch of her body. He trailed down her collarbone over her throat to the other side.

Leia lifted her arms over her head, so he could reach everything of her. He looked up at her and saw that she had closed her eyes and had a small smile on her lips. She seemed to enjoy herself and what he was doing to her. Han kissed the way from her shoulder to her breast. Leia moaned as he kissed and sucked her nipple. His tongue played with it and Leia responded with another moan. Then he turned his attention to the other breast.

While kissing, licking and sucking at her breast, Han got even more aroused. He felt that even if he wished this would last forever, that he simply would not have the patience for a foreplay as long as usual. So his kisses trailed further down her body. His tongue danced into her bellybutton.

Leia's hands gripped his hair and as if she had read his mind, she pushed him gently further down. This made Han even more wanting. He grabbed the hem of her slip and pulled it down her legs. With her help it landed on the ground. Leia spread her legs to give him access. Han fought the urge to take her right there and then. Though his arousal pressed against his trousers, he bent down to her centre. He kissed the shaved skin right above her folds. Leia seemed to be as impatiently as he felt. Her hands found his hair again and she shoved him some inches further down, so his lips were right before her entrance.

Han opened his lips and blew some air to her sensitive spot. Leia moaned loud and her body shivered. "Han … please" she begged. She seemed to need this as much as he did. Han smiled. Leia normally was not this open and needing, so he decided to tease her.

"What, 'please'? What do you want me to do?" he whispered with a husky voice, his lips still this near to her entrance that Leia could feel his words as much as she heard them. Han knew that she still was a bit shy about telling him, what she wanted.

"Han!" her voice became demanding and reproachful. "Say it, Leia" he hold his ground "what do you want?" Again she could feel his breath so close to her. She felt herself ache for the contact. Her mind was almost empty except of the need for this man. She blushed as she whispered demanding "Lick me, Han" Her last word became a loud moan as she felt his tongue dance to her folds. She sighed with desire. He knew exactly what she preferred and his talented tongue trailed through her fold and then slipped into her entrance. She moaned his name again and she could feel her climax build up deep inside her.

Suddenly Han broke the contact and right at the moment she wanted to protest, his lips crushed onto hers for a feverish kiss. "Sorry, sweetheart, I want you now, I need you!" he whispered, the need and his lust unmistakable. She understood, she felt this need too. She nodded without breaking the contact of their lips. He sighed and reached down to free himself from his boxers. She felt his arousal against her body. He was hard and Leia's middle became hot from anticipation.

Without wasting more time he reached down, slid one finger into her, to make sure she was ready for him. He groaned at the feeling of her warm and wet folds against his finger. He pulled his finger out of her and positioned himself between her spread legs. She felt the tip of his arousal on her entry. He pushed forward and they both moaned with the pleasure of being together at last. As Han had entered her he gave her time to adjust to his size. He had closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her tight walls around him. Leia started to move under him and he knew she was fine with his size. So he started to pull out of her slowly. Leia moaned at the feeling of him moving deep inside her. As he had almost left her, he pushed into her again. Leia clung to him, to be as near to him as possible. Feeling her fingernails dug into his back Han groaned. They found a rhythm, when Leia dug her nails into his skin, he slammed into her. Their moves became faster and their moans louder. Everything that counts was the pure need for a release.

Their eyes met during his thrusts she closed her eyes. This turned Han on even more. His thrusts became more powerful, her moans became small cries of lust. Her head fell back and Han knew she was close. He slammed into her hard, her cries became louder.

Leia felt her orgasm rise fast deep inside her body. Her head fell back, her eyes were closed. He thrust hard into her and with that she felt her world explode. The spasms that run through her body made her tremble. As her inner walls clenched she heard Han groan. He pulled out of her and thrust again into her.

He had felt her come as she got even tighter. He heard her scream his name. His thrusts became desperate as he felt his release coming. One more push and he fell over the edge. He felt the waves of liquid spray into her belly and groaned her name.

He managed not to collapse on her. With one arm holding most of his weight, his eyes locked with Leia's. Their eyes were dark with desire and satisfaction. They smiled at each other. Han bent down and their lips met for a gently and still breathless kiss. Their lips separate and he pulled slowly out of her. Han laid down beside her and his arms slid around her small body. "I Love you, Leia. I have missed you!" he whispered into her hair.

"I know. I've missed you too." she answered and Han could hear her smile over their private joke. They both snuggled into each others body and drifted into a light doze – until Leia's comm started to ring.

That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Stay in bed

Finally a new chapter, of course another Rating M – I mean, Han is at home for only one day ;-)

I had the chapter finished, but I didn't liked it. So I had to take a break to think about my storyline. Now I think, this one is better and I hope you will like it, too. I will definitely go on with this story. I have lots of ideas for more. Have fun and thank you all very much for reviewing – that makes me go on with this.

Chapter 4

The comm asked still for attention and Han tightened his grip around her naked hip.

"Don't" he whispered into her hair, that was spread over the pillow. Han laid behind her and hold her close to prevent her reaching for the comm.

"Han! I have to. You know, this could be important." she said, but sounded as annoyed as he felt.

"What could be more important, than staying in bed this morning for a few more minutes or hours or maybe the hole day?" he asked with his husky voice and started to kiss her neck with every word.

The comm was ringing again, but Han started to make sure, that Leia understood his intentions. Leia turned to complain and tried to say something about his unfair actions, but soon she forgot what she had wanted to say and their lips met for a kiss that deepened very fast. The comm was forgotten as things heated up between them.

As if it realized that it what senseless to go on, the comm stopped ringing – not that it was noticed at all. Their bodies pressed deep into each other and even though they had just a few minutes to recover, both felt the pure need for more. Hands met naked skin, lips met each other and the air was filled with moans. Han hold Leia close and turned, so she laid on top of him. Their lips didn't loose contact for a moment.

Leia felt his arousal between her legs and simply positioned them on each side of his body. With one easy move Han slip into her. Both moaned with pleasure. Han felt her wetness mixed with his own seed from their last coupling. He slid deep into her and Leia sat up moaning and steadied herself with her hands on his wide breast.

He watched her move onto him and admired her breasts, which moved up and down in her rhythm. He led her take the lead and suppressed the urge to speed up. He gripped her hip and moved his hands up her body. He caught her breasts and cupped them, what caused a moan from her. Leia's long brown hair fell around her body like a thin cape. She threw her head back and sped up a bit. He felt her walls around him as she moved up and down. She moved on his complete length and it costs him some control not to finish. Then she bent forward to kiss him.

Han circled his arms around her and pulled her close. Her hips moved even faster and she seemed really to enjoy herself. Her moans got louder and her move desperate. Suddenly Han felt her slick inner walls clench around him. She screamed his name and his hands gripped her butt as he started to ground deep into her to find his own released. While Leia still rode out her orgasm, he crushed himself into her. As he reached his climax, he groaned out loud and pressed himself deep into her and stayed like this, while he burst into her.

Leia had collapsed on him and Han slid his arms around her body to hold her close, while the last waves of orgasm fade away. She snuggled into his body and Han closed his eyes and suddenly wished, they could stay like this forever. Just the moment, he started to believed that she had fallen asleep, Leia started to move. Han slip out of her, as she rolled to her side. Though he didn't want to let her go, he know had to soon, because he felt his hunger growing.

He sat up and looked at Leia, who was laying on her back now and watched him with a smile. "Hey." he said, turning to her and reached with one hand for her face. His fingers trailed along her cheek.

"Hey, yourself." she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, his hand still cupping her cheek. She pressed her face into his hand.

"Hm, yes, a bit. But I don't want to get up" she smiled sleepy.

"I know, what you mean, but I am really hungry – sorry, sweetheart. Why don't you stay here for a moment longer and I go and get a short shower. I will fix us a breakfast and we eat in bed and just stay here the whole day?" he watched her reaction, but he did know exactly, that she would never do such an irresponsible thing. She seemed to think about it, then shook her head and looked at him with regret.

"Sorry, flyboy, impossible. As much as I wanted to." she looked as disappointed as Han felt.

He bent down and gave her a soft kiss. "But that doesn't mean, that you're not able to stay in bed in bit longer." with that he got up and went to the fresher.

Leia watched his naked body as he left the room and smiled as she lay back into the soft pillow. For a moment she closed her eyes and wished deeply she could really stay in bed. She heard the shower in the bathroom. It felt so good to have him back. With a sigh she opened her eyes again and checked the clock on the bedside table … and wished she hadn't done this. She was late. She knew exactly that she would never be able to be in her office in time, so she sighed again and fell back into the pillow. A few more minutes or not, would not make a difference.

She grinned to herself as she realized that this opinion was the pure bad influence Han had on her. Before she had met him, she would never had thought such a thing. But right now and here in the bedroom, where she could smell the scent of their sex, still absolutely naked on top of the covers and of course with Han one door away, it doesn't mattered at all, if she was late in her office.

The door to the bathroom opened and Han came back into the bedroom, only a towel around the hips and his hair still wet. He went to the closet and started to pull fresh clothes out of it. She admired his lean body. On his back glittered some waterdrops. He threw his clothes on the bed and grinned at her.

"That looks like you've changed your mind." he said matter-of-factly.

Leia smiled at him and said "I wished I could." With a loud sigh she got up and went to the fresher. As she passed Han, he gripped her wrist and pulled her close. "Sure?" he asked her, as he circled his arms around her.

She struggled to get free, but her tries were not serious. She kissed him and as they separated she answered "No, but I have no choice." with that she escaped his grip and hurried to the bathroom.

While Leia visited the fresher, Han pulled on some boxers and a shirt and hurried into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. He felt – well – _complete_ for the first time since month. He loved to wake up beside the love of his life. It felt right to be with her. With a slight smile on his face he prepared a very quick meal and as Leia entered the kitchen, he was finished. She circled her arms around his hip and kissed him on the chin.

"So this is the promised breakfast?" she asked suspicious.

"Hey, for being this choosy you looked pretty satisfied this morning." he teased her. She blushed a bit, but smiled at the memory.

"Maybe, you're right. I will not have much time anyway. I checked the comm and the call this morning was from Mon Mothma. She wants me to see her before I go to my office." she said with a grimace.

They sat at the small table and as they started to eat, Han asked "What do you think, will you have the time for a quick lunch today? I have to report 'bout my mission at the headquarters and after that, my holidays finally start." He grinned at her.

Leia swallowed hard, suddenly she remembered the yesterdays events during the meeting. She decided not to destroy his mood and planned to tell him about his new mission during lunch. This was still too early, she knew it, but it was only fair, that he got this information. Now she just wanted to enjoy this absolutely perfect morning.

Realizing that Han still waited for an answer, she said "Sure, I will have to work on the contracts after my visit at Mon Mothma, but a break would do no harm. I would enjoy to eat with you." She smiled at him and Han, just being himself, tried to get something more.

He bent to her and kissed her. His arms circled around her and he pulled her close. She led him to some point, but after a few moments she bent back and while she tried to gather her breaths again, she whispered "I have to go, Han. I am already late and if I'm not leaving during the next few minutes I will not have the time for a lunch, even a short one."

Han looked a bit disappointed, but he was reasonable enough to understand her. "Kay, sweetheart. I will meet you at your office as soon as I'm done with my report." he smiled at her and gave a short but very tender kiss on the lips "Thank you for this morning, princess. It feels really good, to be at home again." he whispered.

Her knees weakened at the tenderness and love his words and his kiss were showing. Even, as she blushed at his comment, she answered "Its good to have you back and believe my, I have to thank you." with that she gave him one last peak on the lips and took a step back. While she moved to the door, Han said "I love you, Leia." She stopped, turned, said with a devilish grin "I know." and left the apartment, letting a stunned, but very happy Han behind.


End file.
